


Алмазные серьги Адити

by Alfhild



Category: Hindu Mythology, Mahabharata - Vyasa
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8357716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfhild/pseuds/Alfhild
Summary: Злодеяния Наракасура, царя Праджьотиша, покорителя Трех Миров, превысили меру терпения богов, и теперь Кришна и Сатьябхама должны остановить его.





	

Радхика хотела умереть. Она только не знала, как. Ее манила темнота и тишина колодца, но она знала, что колодец не настолько глубок, чтобы утонуть. И река была слишком мелкой в том месте, куда можно было ходить. Другие девушки говорили, что в реке водятся крокодилы. Но при одной мысли о пасти крокодила Радхику начинало тошнить от страха — крокодил же не убивает сразу, он тащит искалеченную жертву в воду, откусывает ноги, жертва кричит, бьется... Нет, если умирать, то не так.  
А потом ей приходилось идти прислуживать воинам на царском пиру, и она начинала молиться Индре, чтобы ударил молнией — и ей не пришлось бы снова терпеть прикосновения жадных рук, срывающих одежду, и... и все остальное. Особенно худо было, если ее забирал с собой кто-то из асуров — эти даже не задумывались, что человеческая женщина может не вынести их силы, и каждый раз это было унизительно, больно и стыдно. И наутро кровь стекала по ногам, как время месячных очищений, и приходилось подвязывать к поясу тряпку, чтобы не было заметно.   
Первые дни Радхика еще рисовала между бровей тилаку — а потом перестала. Какая разница, из какой она семьи и замужем ли? Приближенным, воинам и слугам царя Нараки все равно, и другим женщинам из числа захваченных во дворце тоже все равно, дочь брахмана или кшатрийка, шудра или вайшья, всех одинаково заставляют работать и ублажать мужчин.  
Так что она хотела умереть каждый день и молилась только Индре, прося о молнии, которая испепелила бы ее на месте. Может, в следующем рождении Радхике, дочери брахмана из деревни на берегу Ямуны, повезет больше. 

***  
Во тьме видно было только женщину, окутанную темным покрывалом. Она пела, и ее голос, негромкий и ясный, летел над бездонной тьмой:

Господа Вишну славлю я ныне —  
Того, кто почиет средь моря на змее,  
О лотосоокий владыка-хранитель.  
Того, кто в горсти держит звезды и землю,  
Кто видит сокрытое за небесами,  
Чей облик изменчив, как облако в небе,  
Исполнен блаженства и благостной силы.  
Я славлю владыку, супруга прекрасной  
Лакшми, что владеет богатством и славой.  
В глазах его — мудрость, покой и познанье.  
Я славлю того, кто хранит все творенье,  
Кто слух преклоняет к просящим в моленье...  
О Вишну, владыка сияющей чакры!

Ее глаза были закрыты, и слезы катились по ее лицу, отрешенно-спокойному, озаренному внутренним сиянием. Размазанное красное пятно на лбу ее было кровью, и кровь текла по шее из разорванных мочек ушей.   
Адити, мать дэвов, взывала к своему сыну, рожденному из бездны прежде начала времени. 

Во сне было еще сражение — не земное, потому что пламя было там вместо копий и молнии вместо стрел. Сияющие воины, защитники облачного дворца, тонули в накатывавших волнах врагов, подобных черным тучам, и в конце лишь один остался во вратах — его иссиня-черные волосы развевались по ветру, в глазах сияло белое пламя, и молнии срывались с тетивы могучего лука. Но и он был повержен, ибо противник его был неуязвим для дэвов и их оружия...

Сатьябхама проснулась в слезах, понимая, что ей снова приснилось то, что было давным-давно — и то, что совершалось прямо сейчас в высоких небесах, обители дэвов.  
Она пошла в святилище, но и там, стоило ей сложить руки и закрыть глаза, как она слышала негромкий ясный голос женщины с разорванными ушами:

Ко господу Вишну взываю я ныне —  
К тому, кто в руках держит чакру и лотос,  
К тому, кто нисходит, рождаясь, на землю,  
К тому, кто потом умирает, как колос,  
К тому, кто словам песнопения внемлет...

"Почему я, почему опять я? — мысленно возопила Сатьябхама. — Почему я вижу эти сны, о Нараяна?"  
Четырехрукий мурти молча улыбался, протягивая ей палицу и раковину. 

***  
— Канха!   
Нет ответа. И его самого нигде нет — ни в сабхе, ни в его покоях, ни в женской части дворца. Сатьябхама велела идти восвояси всем служанкам, которых переполошила поисками, и задумалась.  
Из своих комнат высунулась Рукмини, сочувственно посмотрела на Сатьябхаму и сказала:  
— Посмотри, может, он в саду с детьми.  
Фыркнув, Сатьябхама удалилась. Медленно и с достоинством. Но за поворотом припустила со всех ног. Вечно его надо искать, когда он нужен!  
Ее муж и точно был в саду, играл с малышом Чарудешной. Сатьябхама остановилась, запыхавшись.  
— Что-то случилось? — не оборачиваясь, спросил Канха.   
— Нарака случился! — зло выпалила Сатьябхама. — Давно уже! Во всех трех мирах случился! Тебе, может, все равно, а мне надоело! Ты ждешь, пока он сядет на небесный престол и оскорбит мать богов? Так ты дождался! Он отнял у нее серьги!  
— Как?  
— Очень просто! Взял и ограбил, как разбойник, как последний трус! Канха, неужели на него нет управы ни на земле, ни на небе? Породил же господь Вишну такого мерзавца!  
Канха улыбнулся. Чарудешна сосредоточенно тянул у него с руки широкий браслет, сопел, старался. Канха тряхнул рукой — браслет остался в руках у малыша, и тот тут же сунул в него ручонку. Канха посмотрел на жену и глаза у него стали круглыми от удивления. Конечно, не каждый день его жена собирается на войну с царем асуров и облачается в доспехи.  
— Я выступаю нынче же, — сказала Сатьябхама. — Даже если не смогу его убить — я должна попытаться. Он асур, он, несомненно, имеет дар, защищающий его от гнева Индры и оружия дэвов. Но защищен ли он от людей?  
Канха встал, подхватывая на руки Чарудешну.  
— Наракасур, несомненно, имеет дар защиты, — медленно сказал он. — Но мы его одолеем.  
— Как? — спросила Сатьябхама и, спохватившись, добавила: — Мы?  
— Конечно! Неужели ты думала, что я отпущу тебя одну? А кто же будет править твоей колесницей?  
— Канха, у меня есть колесничий. Хороший колесничий.   
— Но я лучше, — он улыбнулся снова. — Подожди меня.  
Сатьябхама вздохнула. Она никогда не могла противиться ему, от его улыбки таяло раздражение и уходил гнев. И потом, он действительно лучше.

***  
Войско шло к границам Праджьотиша, и чем ближе становилась цель, тем сильнее разгорался гнев Сатьябхамы. Одни деревни пустели при приближении ее войска, в других их встречали плачем и жалобами — на непомерные поборы, на бесчинства, на похищения женщин. Сборщики налогов забирали и молодых девушек, и мужних жен, и даже вдов.   
— Никто не знает, что с моей дочерью, о дэви, — рыдал староста одной из деревень. — А еще они забрали дочку нашего жреца, и когда она убежала от них, догнали, снасильничали и убили, и бросили ее тело в лесу, а почтенный Ахири, ее отец, упал замертво и на третий день умер, вдова его вот осталась с двумя сыновьями... Как нам жить теперь, если даже брахманов...  
Он умолк и махнул рукой — нестарый еще человек, смуглый и худой. Вдова жреца, такая же смуглая, с заметной сединой в волосах, вынесла Сатьябхаме и Канхе воды и приветствовала, как полагается. Ключевая вода в слегка кособоком кувшине была холодной и сладкой, и Сатьябхама напилась от души.  
До границы Праджьотиша оставался один дневной переход, и Сатьябхама была уверена, что Нарака уже знает о войске и кто идет во главе этого войска, и что он выведет в поле своих воинов для битвы.

Земля плакала — давно, привычно, безнадежно. Людское горе, все жалобы и рыдания, текли сквозь нее, словно реки. Сатьябхама видела их — словно прожилки листа, выжженные отравой. Истощенные поля, тощие волы и коровы, голодные дети, женщины, скрывающие боль и позор насилия. Кровь, ушедшая в землю, ставшая землей. Она не хотела это видеть. Она хотела бы быть радостной и беспечной, как Рукмини, которой при рождении досталась частичка Лакшми, благой и влюбленной. Но второе имя Сатьябхамы было Бхуми — "земля", и мощь богини жила в ее душе, неотделимая от способности слышать и видеть. В полутора дневных переходах, в темном ночном саду какая-то женщина молила о смерти, об отдыхе для израненной души и поруганного тела, и земля принимала ее мольбу.   
Сатьябхама заставила себя проснуться. За стенками шатра жил своей ночной жизнью лагерь, переступали и всхрапывали кони, шагали дозорные, а рядом ровно дышал во сне ее муж. Сатьябхама придвинулась к нему поближе, и он обнял ее.  
— Так я опять не высплюсь и в день сражения буду без сил, — проворчала она.  
— Хочешь, я расскажу тебе историю? — спросил Канха. — Только это грустная история.  
— Расскажи. Я все равно не усну.  
— Давным-давно, в одном царстве правил царь по имени Рама...  
— Я знаю эту историю, — сказала Сатьябхама.  
— Ты знаешь, как рассказывают ее брахманы и сказители, — возразил Канха. — А я расскажу тебе то, чего они не знают. Дело в том, что Рама — которого позже стали называть Шри Рамой — был человеком несчастным. Не потому, что ему пришлось жить в изгнании вместе с женой и братом. И не потому, что Равана украл прекрасную Ситу и она провела в плену долгие годы. Нет. Рама очень хотел быть примером царя и мужа. Он должен был исполнить свой долг так, чтобы люди подражали ему и шли по пути дхармы.   
— Неужто он не смог?  
— Он не смог. Он пережил изгнание. Он победил Равану. Он освободил Ситу. И вместо того, чтобы обнять ее, Рама ее оттолкнул. И тогда Сита взошла на костер — но огонь не тронул ее. Все три мира увидели, что она чиста, и тогда только Рама взял ее за руку.  
— Я слышала эту историю, Канха. Но ведь Раме нужно было доказать, что Сита невиновна, даже если он ей верил!  
— Возможно. Слушай, что было дальше. Рама стал царем и правил своей страной хорошо, так что не было неурожая и засухи, и все были сыты и счастливы. Он вершил справедливый суд. Но однажды...  
— Что?  
— Однажды в народе пошел слух, что Сита все же была неверна Раме, и оттого-то у царской четы нет детей. И тогда Рама отослал Ситу из дворца. Он не стал защищать ее от клеветы. Он просто... отдалил ее. А сам остался во дворце, править и вершить суд — Рама справедливый, Рама безупречный. А в душе он чувствовал, что не исполнил свой долг. И тогда он решил совершить ашвамедху и доказать всему свету свое царское достоинство, раз уж достоинство мужа он не сумел удержать — как ему казалось.   
— И он призвал Ситу обратно? Ведь без царицы невозможно совершить ашвамедху!  
— О нет, любовь моя, он велел отлить из золота статую Ситы. Удивительно ли после этого, что ашвамедха его не удалась? Едва белый конь вошел в лес, как навстречу ему вышли двое юношей, которые и остановили его. Разгневавшись, Рама велел привести их. Представ же перед ним, они спели ему песнь о подвигах Рамы и смерти Раваны. Эти двое юношей были его сыновьями, которых Сита родила и вырастила в лесу. Стыд и горе охватили Раму. Он пришел к Сите и стал просить у нее прощения. Он снова привез ее во дворец. Там их встретили придворные и стали требовать, чтобы Сита снова доказала свою чистоту.   
— И она разгневалась?  
— Нет. Она... Понимаешь, она очень любила Раму. Даже когда он обижал ее и отдалял от себя. Но она устала. Она не хотела больше ничего доказывать. Она взмолилась к породившей ее земле, и Бхуми расступилась под ее ногами и приняла к себе. Рама же от горя бросил все ушел из своей столицы на берег реки и умер там. Сказители говорят, что он, исполнив свой долг, просто оставил свое тело и вернулся туда, откуда пришел в наш мир. И только я знаю, что все было не так. Он понял, что не сумел стать ни хорошим мужем, ни хорошим царем. Ибо царь — это не тот, о ком не говорят плохого, а тот, кто мудр и справедлив. А хороший муж прежде бережет свою жену от горя — и только потом заботится о дурных слухах. Оба этих испытания Рама не выдержал. И он знал, что по его примеру отныне будут поступать все цари и мужья, и за его малодушие будут расплачиваться женщины.  
— И откуда ты все это знаешь? — сонно спросила Сатьябхама.  
— Из воспоминаний, — тихо ответил Канха. — Я был Рамой. Я был несправедлив, я причинил горе Сите. Быть может, я не любил ее по-настоящему, а только гордился ее красотой и любовью. Быть может, я должен теперь искупить адхарму Рамы.  
Он погладил Сатьябхаму по голове, коснулся лица и обнаружил, что она спит.  
Канха, которого вы этой жизни все называли Кришной, улыбнулся в темноте и обнял свою жену. В ту ночь она больше не видела снов.

***  
Сын божественного вепря Варахи и Бхуми-Земли, покоритель трех миров, царь Праджьотиша Нарака не собирался утверждать свой трон на небесах, как некогда сделали Тарака и Шанкхачур. Ему было довольно того, что дэвы были унижены, а молнии Индры — бессильны. Даже ваджра, сразившая могучего Вритру, не была страшна Нараке — ведь милостью Вишну смерть его лежала в объятиях матери и должна была прийти от отца.  
Он смотрел на свою добычу — ныне это были не женщины, не скот и не сокровища дэвов. Всего лишь серьги — оправленные в золото алмазы в форме капли. Солнечный луч дробился в их гранях цветными бликами, и серьги сияли в ладони царя, как осколки света. Он сам вырвал их из ушей Адити, матери дэвов, и никто не сумел ему помешать. Нараке было приятно вспоминать бессильную ярость Индры, грозу и бурю, от которых дэвам не было никакого проку. Пусть помнят сыны Адити, что сыновья Дану одолели их. Сначала Нарака намеревался поднести эти серьги самой Дану, но советники отговорили — конечно, праматерь асуров видит в своей небесной сестре соперницу, однако вряд ли будет довольна таким подарком.  
К тому же расстаться с этими каплями живого света Нарака был не в силах. Он нанизал их на шнурок и повесил себе на шею, поверх царского ожерелья. 

— Внимание и повиновение! Наракасура, царь Праджьотиша, покоритель Трех Миров!  
Нарака стремительно прошагал через залу царского собрания к своему трону, сел, уперев руку в колено.   
По знаку главного министра со своего места поднялся Мура, сенапати царского войска.  
— О царь, — начал он. — Дозорные донесли, что на твое царство движется с войском Васудева Кришна. Он разбил свой лагерь, перейдя реку.   
— А большое ли у него войско?  
— Едва ли больше одной анихини, о царь, — глаза Муры хитро заблестели.  
— Плохо думает о моем царстве этот пастух! — захохотал Нарака. — с десятой частью войска думает одолеть меня?  
— О царь, позволь сказать, — поднялся главный министр Даршит. Он был не асуром, а человеком, но Нарака ценил его за ум и проницательность.  
— Говори.  
— Быть может, Васудева Кришна желает не одолеть тебя на поле битвы, а добиться иной цели? Во всех его деяниях обычно есть скрытый смысл.  
— Какой же смысл на этот раз?  
Министр поскучнел.  
— Пока не знаю, о царь. Вышлешь ли ты к нему посланников перед боем?  
— Разве что ради твоих лазутчиков, — фыркнул Нарака. — Много чести этому пастуху.  
Министр поклонился, сложив руки:  
— Так я назначу посланников?  
— Назначай. Пусть отправляются немедленно. Мура! Шанкар! Собирайте войско.   
Нарака усмехнулся и погладил пальцами серьги Адити, приносящие удачу.

— Мы его разобьем, царь, не сомневайся!   
Мура лихо опрокинул чашу вина себе в глотку. Он был уже изрядно пьян и снова и снова требовал, чтобы служанка наполняла его чашу. Нарака почти не пил, золотистая жидкость в его чаше убыла едва ли наполовину. Он сидел, уперев локоть в колено, подперев рукой голову, и смотрел на танцовщиц. Музыканты в цветных тюрбанах играли медленную, чувственную мелодию, и смуглые тела, едва прикрытые тонкими тканями, сладостно изгибались в танце. Одинаково накрашенные глаза и губы делали танцовщиц похожими, как близнецы. Нарака сделал знак той, что вела в танце. Девушка подошла, покачивая бедрами. Ее браслеты и ожерелье с подвесками издавали нежный, едва слышный перезвон.   
Нарака усадил ее рядом с собой, подал чашу. Она взяла обеими руками, отхлебнула глоток.  
— Пей! — воскликнул Мура. — Царь угощает тебя, женщина, так что пей и веселись! Эй, ты, вот ты, да, в голубой юбке! Поди сюда. Садись. — он похлопал ладонью по подушкам сбоку.  
Танцовщица в голубой юбке подошла и села, трепеща, как загнанная лань.   
— Пойдем, — тихо сказал Нарака своей.  
Тяжелая дверь захлопнулась сама, и танцовщица испуганно обернулась.  
— Я же асур, ты забыла? — Нарака привлек ее к себе и приподнял ее лицо за подбородок. — Не бойся.   
Вряд ли она перестала бояться, они все лишь делали вид, но слезы утерла — аккуратно, не размазав каджал с ресниц.  
Совершив омовение и выгнав слуг, Нарака подозвал женщину.   
Расторопные служанки успели ее умыть и умастить благовониями и удалились, не дожидаясь, пока царь отдаст им приказание. Порядок был им известен давно и прочно. Заодно они унесли и ее покрывало, оставив на ней только нижнюю юбку-паваду и чоли.   
Нарака подошел к ней сзади, просунул пальцы под туго натянутую ткань у нее на груди и дернул. Чоли разорвалась, и горячие руки мужчины сжали ее груди, перебирая и сдавливая соски между пальцами. Танцовщица издала полувздох-полустон, когда он увлек ее на ложе. Звякнули ее ножные браслеты. Она упала, раскинув руки, придавленная тяжелым телом асура. Он раздвинул ей ноги, обрывая с пояска тонкую ткань юбки, и вошел в нее, как входит победитель в захваченный город. Он заставил ее стонать и изгибаться, испытать не только подавляющую силу, но и страсть, так что она сама обвила его плечи руками и подставила полураскрытые губы под его поцелуи — жесткие и требовательные.   
Осознав, что он полностью сорвал с нее одежду, женщина стала закрываться руками и попыталась отползти, но он не позволил ей. Он и сам был нагим, и это пугало ее больше, чем его сила и жадная страсть, потому что люди почитают полное обнажение тела за оскорбление богов. Но промельк стыдливости угас тут же, стоило ему сжать ее груди с затвердевшими темными сосками и раздвинуть ее бедра коленом.   
Насытившись, Нарака вытянулся на ложе рядом с женщиной, впавшей в зыбкое забытье. 

***  
Поле годилось для битвы. С одной стороны тянулась гряда невысоких холмов, поросших выгоревшей травой, с другой — начинался редкий лес, позади была река. А впереди — стены города, и перед ними волновалось живое море — не менее акшаухини войска.  
Едва Сурья взошел на небо, как войско расступилось и явились посланцы.  
Их привели к шатру Сатьябхамы. Она вышла им навстречу, но трое посланцев, среди которых ее зоркие глаза разглядели асура, торопливо приветствовав ее, заозирались по сторонам. Сатьябхама зло усмехнулась. Они видели только женщину и ее охрану.   
— Кого вы ждете? — спросила она.  
— Мы посланы к царю, ведущему это войско, о дэви, — осторожно сказал самый старший, благообразного вида, с сединой в бороде.  
— Это мое войско, — с наслаждением сказала Сатьябхама. — Я — Сатьябхама, дочь Сатраджита, царица Двараки. Ступайте к вашему царю и скажите ему, что если он не освободит всех женщин, которых он захватил в окрестных землях и обратил в рабство, если он не вернет с почтением и раскаянием серьги праматери Адити, если не возместит ущерб — я положу конец его никчемной, слишком долгой жизни!  
— О дэви, — вкрадчиво начал благообразный. — Да будет тебе известно, что мать великого Наркасура, сама Бхуми-дэви, испросила для него дар у господа Вишну, и дар этот заключается в том, что Наракасур может умереть лишь по воле своей матери, от руки своего отца.  
— Когда настает час смерти творящего адхарму, — сказала Сатьябхама, — тогда исполняются все условия. Наракасур превысил меру терпения! Разве не слышит он, как стонет земля его царства?   
Асур открыл было рот, но Сатьябхама подняла руку, прерывая его.  
— Я не стану вас слушать. Идите и передайте Наракасуру то, что я сказала. 

— Она оскорбила нас! — воскликнул Шанкар, едва посланцы удалились на достаточное расстояние от войска Двараки. — Я велю наказать моих лазутчиков — они доложили, что войско ведет сам Васудева!  
— Ты смотрел только на нее, о сенапати? — спросил Анкхор. — Зря. Тот человек, одетый как колесничий, что стоял за ее спиной — это и есть Васудева Кришна. Тут какая-то хитрость!  
— Конечно, тут хитрость! — вскричал Даршит, выслушав посланников. — Говорят, о царь, что царица Сатьябхама есть воплощение могущественнейшей Бхуми-дэви! Говорят также, что она обучена искусству стрельбы из лука...  
Нарака вскинул руку, приказывая министру молчать.  
— Женщина? Это смешно. Войско Васудевы вдесятеро меньше нашего, и еще у меня два акшаухини войска стоят справа и слева от города. Мы сомнем и сокрушим этих пастухов с берегов Ямуны!

Затрубили с обеих сторон раковины, и по этому сигналу оба войска двинулись вперед. Мура скоро понял, что, понадеявшись на число воинов, он сделал ошибку. Поле, зажатое между лесом и холмами, было слишком узким для полного построения. Перестроить же целый акшаухини, уже начавший бой, он не успевал. Проклятый пастух, должно быть, хорошо играл в чатурангу. Мура сплюнул и велел подать сигнал колесницам и всадникам. Копьеносцы расступались в стороны, открывая путь клину всадников, а по краям клина мчались колесницы. У пастуха справа и слева тоже стояли колесницы, но в центре копьеносцы не отступили, а, наоборот, сомкнули щиты и ощетинились длинными копьями. У всадника тоже в руке копье или длинный меч, но конь не пойдет на острия копий. Ратхины же справа и слева, видя это, начали осыпать стрелами щитоносцев, но тут с колесницы под белым царским зонтом протрубила раковина, и колесницы пастуха двинулись вперед. Тут же стало не до обстрела пеших.  
Мура воевал всю свою жизнь — он не помнил, сколько это было веков. Эта битва была одной из многих — нельзя было сказать, что стрелы затмевают солнце или кровь льется рекой. Но стиснутые на нешироком поле, его войска теряли воинов больше, чем небольшое войско Васудевы Кришны. Мура прищурился, вглядываясь в центр вражеского построения. Там он увидел колесницу под белым зонтом, запряженную четверкой огненно-рыжих коней с черными гривами и хвостами. Искусный колесничий направлял ее так, чтобы солнце не било в глаза ратхину, который осыпал врагов непрерывным потоком стрел. Мура подозвал Шанкара.  
— Командуй тут всем, а я возьму самых лихих бойцов и убью Кришну, — сказал ему Мура.  
Шанкар кивнул и затурбил в раковину, отдавая сигнал к атаке.  
Уставшие воины расступились и пропустили вперед ждавших своей очереди, всадников на свежих конях и колесницы с полными колчанами стрел.  
Колесница Муры мчалась по полю, колесничий едва слышно шептал мантры, позволявшие коням не спотыкаться о трупы, а колесам не подскакивать на каждом препятствии. Мура прицелился, и с тетивы его лука сорвался сплошной поток черных стрел. Воин в сияющих серебром доспехах на царской колеснице ответил тем же. Только стрелы его были светлыми, и каждая, срываясь с тетивы, делилась на сотню.   
— Она и вправду умеет стрелять, — буркнул Мура, словно оправдываясь.  
Между ним и женщиной с луком в руках не осталось никого живого — под копыта коней ложились окровавленные трупы, обломки колесниц, мертвые лошади... оставалось немного, и тут страшный удар сотряс колесницу. Мура покатился по земле и, поднимаясь на колено, обнаружил, что напуганные кони тащат опрокинутую колесницу куда-то в сторону , а мертвый колесничий вываливается из нее и остается на земле со стрелой, торчащей из груди. В руке еще оставался лук, но тетива лопнула. Зарычав, Мура отбросил лук и подхватил с земли чье-то копье. Хорошее, легкое, с длинным, остро отточенным наконечником.  
С колесницы под царским зонтом спрыгнул человек.  
Мура никогда не видел сына Васудевы, но сразу узнал его — высокий, смуглый, с длинными вьющимися волосами, пастушок из Вриндавана легко шагал среди тел, и в руке у него было копье. Мура отвел руку с копьем, целясь в приближающегося Кришну, но тот опередил его. Оружие выпало из руки асура, когда копье Кришны вошло ему в грудь, проломив панцирь. Под панцирем сразу стало горячо и мокро, кровь хлынула изо рта. Мура упал на колено, схватившись руками за древко копья. День померк перед его взором, солнце угасло — и он покатился в бездонную тьму. Кришна вырвал свое копье из мертвого тела и вернулся к колеснице.  
— Быстрее, — нетерпеливо бросила Сатьябхама. — Там Нарака сам выходит биться.   
Кришна вскочил на колесницу, подхватил поводья, и кони рванули вперед. Тут же в то место, где они только что были, ударила огненная стрела. Кришна вскинул руку, зашептал беззвучно — и с кончиков пальцев сорвался поток Агней-астры.   
— Смотри, Сатья, битва эта подобна древней битве дэвов с асурами — сказал он, обернувшись, глаза его сверкали. И громко продекламировал: — "Большие острые дротики, пики с хорошо отточенными концами и другие различные орудия посыпались тысячами. Разрубленные диском, искалеченные мечами, копьями и дубинами асуры тогда, обильно истекая кровью, падали на землю. Срезанные острыми копьями в страшной битве непрерывно падали головы, украшенные сетками из горящего золота. Словно яркокрасные вершины гор, лежали убитые асуры с телами, обагренными кровью. Меж тем как восходило багровое солнце, там и сям поднимался вопль среди дэвов и асуров, которые тысячами резали друг друга своим оружием. Их вопли, когда они в битве убивали друг друга залитыми кровью железными палицами, а при столкновении – кулаками, достигали чуть ли не самого неба. «Режь, коли, бросай, беги, нападай!» – раздавались со всех сторон грозные клики".  
Сатьябхама натянула лук и сосредоточилась. Из ее пальцев выросла сверкающая стрела. Она выстрелила. Стрела взвилась высоко вверх и над головами наступающих асуров рассыпалась на сотню таких же стрел.   
Закричали раненые, в ужасе забились пораженные стрелами кони.  
— Вперед, Мурари, — крикнула Сатьябхама звонким, прорезающим грохот битвы голосом. — Нарака! Покажись, трус!  
Наперерез белой колеснице несся конный асур. Сатьябхама вышибла его стрелой из седла. Асур поднялся — и тут же скрутился в дымный черный смерч. Сатьябхама послала стрелу в самый центр вихря — и черный дым распался на клочья, оставив на истоптанной земле пробитое стрелой тело. Асур был еще жив, он мучительно скреб ногами землю и выгибался, пытаясь вздохнуть. Канха метнул чакру. Золотой диск едва коснулся горла асура и сразу вернулся обратно. Голова асура запрокинулась, из обрубка шеи выплеснулась черная кровь.  
Белая колесница неслась, не касяась земли. Промелькнула дымно-огненная полоса, закричали диким голосами сгорающие заживо люди. Сатьябхама проследила взглядом ее от конца до начала — и увидела Нараку.  
Царь Праджьотиша стоял на своей колеснице, высокий и грозный, в панцире из черненой бронзы. Он уже увидел несущуюся к нему белую колесницу и направил на нее стрелу. Стрела словно гнала перед собой воздух, ее окружало все ширящееся сияние, и Сатьябхама на мгновение зажмурилась. Она не знала, как отразить эту астру, но все же послала ей навстречу поток стрел — и напрасно. Ее колесничий внезапно встал, закрыв ее.  
— Канха! — в ужасе закричала она, но сияние ударило его в грудь и угасло, не причинив вреда.  
— Это вайшнавидья, милая, — сказал он, смеясь. — Разве она причинит мне вред?  
— Я рада. Но, Канха, посмотри — наши воины устали, их построение разбито, и вот-вот войско Нараки пойдет вперед и сокрушит их. Нас слишком мало.  
— О нет, — сказал Кришна, поднимая правую руку. — Нас столько, сколько нужно для победы.  
Вокруг его указательного пальца сгустилось золотое сияние чакры. Зубчатое колесо вращалось так быстро, что его край казался размытым, туманным. Кришна сделал легкое движение кистью, и чакра мелькнула, словно молния.  
Там, где она влетела строй врагов, послышались крики. Хлынула потоком кровь из отрубленных рук и обезглавленных тел. Огромное войско Нараки таяло. На поле между рекой и городом росли груды обезображенных тел, и кони ступали по бабки в крови.   
С земли поднялась такая пыль, что ничего нельзя было различить. Диск солнца плыл в белесом небе, красный, словно окрашенный кровью.  
Лучники метали стрелы налево и направо и падали, поражая друг друга. Колесницы сражались с колесницами, пехотинцы с пехотинцами, всадники со всадниками, а могучие слоны со слонами. Воины разили друг друга мечами, копьями, пиками, дротиками и железными прутьями. Там и сям виднелись отрубленные головы, валявшиеся в пыли: на одних верхняя губа была выбрита, у других были красивые носы, на некоторых были опрятно приглажены волосы, иные были украшены венцом или же серьгами. И вскоре на поле битвы были распростерты тела кшатриев, растерзанные на части стрелами, напоминающие стволы деревьев шала. И земля там была усеяна отрубленными руками, умащенными сандалом, напоминающими кольца змей, и головами, украшенными серьгами. Пыль с земли пропиталась текущею кровью, образовалась страшная грязь, воцарился беспорядок.   
Солнце уже клонилось к закату, и Сатьябхама слишком устала, чтобы ужасаться. Ничто не кончилось, и Нарака носился по полю на своей колеснице, убивая ее воинов. Но и от его войска остались жалкие ошметки.  
Наконец он повернул колесницу и помчался ей навстречу. Сатьябхама натянула лук, сосредоточилась. Прошептала мантру. Одна стрела — только одна сорвалась с тетивы и ударила Наракасура в грудь, пробив панцирь. Он удивленно развернулся всем телом, но лук выпал из его руки. Черная колесница остановилась, колесничий медленно сполз на землю, так и не выпустив из рук поводья — чья-то случайная стрела вошла ему в бедро, и он истекал кровью. Сатьябхама спрыгнула с колесницы. Лук она держала натянутым на всякий случай. Но колесничий — асур (теперь она видела это), с виду совсем юный, — лежал неподвижно.   
Нарака был еще жив. Он навалился на бортик колесницы, но подняться уже не мог.  
— Стрела... — прохрипел он. — Не может... быть.  
— Я — Бхуми, — сказала Сатьябхама, наклонившись к его лицу. — Я — земля, что стонет от твоей поступи, Наракасур.   
— Но ты... не можешь... убить... меня... только... мой отец....  
Сатьябхама протянула руку и вытащила из-под его панциря мокрый от крови шнурок, на котором висели алмазные серьги.   
Нарака проследил взглядом, как она стряхивает серьги себе в ладонь, отбрасывает шнурок, и кажется, что в руке у нее живое солнечное пламя. Нарака задыхался. Он боролся за каждый вдох, но с каждым вдохом в груди что-то рвалось. Стрела мешала, силы утекали. Он посмотрел через плечо этой женщины. Там высилась фигура, подобия которой он видел в святилищах — высокий, четырехрукий, облаченный в золотые одежды, с венком из цветов на плечах, там стоял его божественный отец.   
"Что дальше?" — хотел спросить Нарака. Но Вишну сделал один быстрый взмах рукой — и золотой диск с острыми краями вонзился в шею Нараке, отделив голову от тела. 

***  
Царь мертв, войско рассеянно, оба сенапати убиты, царевич Бхагадатта тяжело ранен — и Даршиту осталось только открыть городские ворота перед победителем.  
День за днем на берегу реки пылали костры, на которых сжигали мертвых. А лагерь Кришны все рос и рос — Даршит велел собрать всех женщин, которых натащил царь из своих походов, и тех, которых привели сборщики дани, и всех, кого только могли вспомнить управители царских хозяйств. Несколько тысяч женщин — Даршит заранее злорадствовал, представляя себе, как этот коровий пастух будет с ними управляться — со сборищем капризных и глупых баб, годных лишь ублажать мужчин на ложе, ткать и сбивать масло, к том уже опозоренных.  
Нечего говорить, что Сатьябхаму тревожили те же мысли. Особенно после того, как она заговорила с несколькими женщинами-брахманками о возвращении домой.  
— Нет, нет, — сказала одна. — Я не могу! Мой муж не примет меня, ведь я была с другими мужчинами, пусть и не по своей воле!  
Они все боялись вернуться. Некоторые говорили:  
— Лучше мне уйти в лес и стать отшельницей!  
Они горевали о своих детях, мужьях и родителях так, как будто умерли. Те же, кто родили в плену или забеременели, держались словно отверженные, что просят милостыню.  
Сатьябхаме еще казалось, что все можно уладить, когда на обратном пути они остановились у пограничного городка, откуда родом было аж с полсотни бывших пленниц. Она занималась делами войска, потом отдыхала, пережидая в полудреме самые жаркие часы дня. Разбудили ее женские крики и мольбы. Она накинула на голову паллу и выглянула из шатра.  
— Эй, — что там такое? Пропустите!  
Стражники отступили в стороны, и к ногам Сатьябхамы упала девушка из числа пленниц. Кажется, ее имя было Радхика.   
— О царица! Спаси и помоги!   
— Что случилось? — спросила Сатьябхама.  
— Джита! Джита, о дэви! Она пришла домой, села с детьми, и тут ее муж пришел домой и закричал на нее! Он позорил ее перед всеми соседями, он выгнал ее из дома! Он побил дочь, чтобы та не плакала из-за матери!   
Сатьябхама ощутила, как поднимается ярость. Что делал этот никчемный муж, когда его жену уводили воины Наракасура? Рыдал и умолял? Она помнила Джиту — кажется, та была из кшатриев, она и после плена не утратила спокойного достоинства.   
"С тех пор все мужья поступают так же, как поступил Рама", — услышала она мысленно тихий голос своего мужа.   
Сатьябхама схватила свой лук и подняла девушку с колен.  
— Что задумала Джита? Отчего ты бежала ко мне, будто за тобой гнались асуры?  
— Она хочет сжечь себя!

Костер Сатьябхама увидел издалека. Пламя уже охватило дрова и женщину, котрая закричала — и умолкла, когда пламя добралось до ее лица. Толпа собралась большая, и Сатьябхаме пришлось проталкиваться через нее. Кто-то увидел женщину с луком в руке, в золоте и узорном покрывале — и люди расступились перед ней.  
Земля тут была перемешана с пеплом и старыми углями, и пахло противно, как повсюду в местах трупосожжений.   
Костер Джиты быстро прогорел и осыпался — дров было немного, и даже ее тело не сгорело, как следует — на остывающих углях лежал, скорчившись, обтянутый черным скелет в оплавившихся браслетах и ожерелье, щерился мертвой улыбкой.   
Сатьябхама сложила ладони перед лицом, проговорила едва слышно благословение. Затем развернулась. Больше всего тут было женщин, стыдливо прячущих лица за покрывалами — бывших пленниц. Они стояли отдельно, между ними и благопристойными жителями городка оставалось пустое пространство, как будто горожане боялись подцепить от этих женщин заразу. Сатьябхама смотрела на них и понимала, что ничего не сможет сделать. Это такое понимание дхармы — его не победишь в рукопашной, не застрелишь из лука, не сожжешь агнейастрой. И слова ее — слова женщины — не будут тут значить почти ничего. Но ярость кипела у нее в груди, и Сатьябхама заговорила тем звенящим, бронзовым голосом, который слышно даже сквозь грохот битвы:  
— Глупцы! Это не Джита обесчещена, это ее муж бесчестен! Он защитил ее? Он исполнил свои брачные клятвы? Трус! Ты даже не пришел к погребальному костру своей жены! Я, Сатьябхама, сразившая в поединке Наракасура, проклинаю тебя! Да станешь ты бессилен, да не узнает тебя твоя мать!  
Горожане шарахнулись в стороны.  
Сатьябхама уронила лук, села прямо на землю и заплакала. Женщины стали робко подходить к ней, одна подняла лук, другая поднесла чашку с простоквашей, еще одна принесла воды умыться.  
— Не плачь, о дэви, мы не стоим твоих слез.   
— Ты избавила нас от Наракасура!  
— Ты уже помогла нам, мы можем уйти в лес и жить там, как Сита...  
Это имя ударило ее, словно молния.   
Сатьябхама вскочила — и оказалась лицом к лицу с Канхой. Он обнял ее и сказал:  
— Не плачь, Сатья, я знаю, как мне поступить.  
— Тогда сделай все, что в твоих силах, свами...  
— Тогда слушайте все! — возвысил он голос. — Чтобы ни тени бесчестия не коснулось этих женщин, я беру их всех в жены!  
Настала тишина. Сатьябхама вывернулась из рук Кришна и встала рядом с ним. Солнце садилось. Кругом были одни женщины — совсем молоденькие и постарше, и в возрасте, и даже с сединой в волосах, смуглые и светлокожие, красавицы и дурнушки. Те, кого ее муж только что объявил своими женами. Он не верили своим ушам, они не могли поверить этому человеку в простой одежде и царском ожерелье, который смотрел на них со своей обычной легкой улыбкой, стоя на границе запретной земли.  
И вдруг среди них прошло движение. Какая-то женщина в темном покрывале шла через толпу, и другие женщины расступались перед ней. Ее лицо не отличалось особенной красотой, и вместо тилаки на лбу краснело размазанное пятно крови. Она подошла к Кришне и Сатьябхаме, и тут Сатьябхама узнала ее, увидев, что мочки ушей у этой женщины разорваны, и тонкие струйки крови сбегают из них по шее.  
Кришна склонился к ногам этой женщины, и Сатьябхама поспешно сделала то же самое. А та положила руку ему на голову и сказала:  
— Долгой жизни тебе, о сын!  
Потом ее рука легко коснулась волос Сатьябхамы:  
— Долгой жизни тебе, о дочь!  
Не поднимаясь, Сатьябхама сняла со шеи шелковый мешочек и вытряхнула из него на ладонь алмазные серьги. В закатном луче они засияли, как капли жидкого света, словно Сатьябхама держала в руке осколки солнца.  
— О благая Адити, матерь дэвов, прими же то, что было похищено у тебя!  
— Поднимись, дитя, — сказала Адити.  
Сатьябхама встала.  
— Помоги мне надеть эти украшения.  
— Но твои уши, о дэви...  
Сатьябхама нерешительно протянула руку, и от ее прикосновения рана исчезла. Она коснулась другого уха матери богов — и оно тоже исцелилось. Сатьябхама осторожно и почтительно вдела серьги. Лицо Адити озарилось сиянием, кровавое пятно на лбу исчезло.  
Адити подняла руку, благословляя:  
— Да будут счастливы все эти женщины в твоем доме, сын.  
— Благодарю, матушка, — Кришна снова поклонился ей.  
Адити воздела руки, благословляя всех. Она светилась изнутри — мягким белым сиянием, становилась прозрачнее, и исчезла, словно Сурья-дэв забрал ее на свою колесницу.

***  
— Ты это предвидел?  
— Ну что ты, я не владею пророческим даром. Но я знаю людей! И асуров тоже.  
— И поэтому ты рассказал мне историю о Раме и Сите? Хорошо, Канха, я принимаю твое решение и не буду ни о чем сожалеть. Вот только как ты будешь исполнять супружеский долг с таким количеством жен?  
— Неужели ты думаешь, что я не могу дать им дом, пропитание и одежду, и пищу для их детей, и содержать их? Супружеский долг ведь не сводится к тому, что муж приходит к жене на ложе.  
— Ладно, я верю, что ты справишься. Но что ты вертишься с боку на бок?  
— Не могу заснуть.  
— Хочешь, я спою тебе? Я услышала это во сне.  
— Хочу, Сатья.  
Сатьябхама села, нашарила в темноте его руку, и тихо, вполголоса запела:

К хранителю мира взываю я ныне —  
К тому, кто в руках держит чакру и лотос,  
К тому, кто нисходит, рождаясь, на землю,  
К тому, кто потом умирает, как колос,  
К тому, кто словам песнопения внемлет...

Она знала, что где-то на небесах женщина в алмазных серьгах слышит ее. Она знала, что муж никогда не оставит ее, что бы ни случилось. Она знала, что это и есть любовь.

**Author's Note:**

> адхарма — грех, нарушение дхармы  
> акшаухини — войско, примерно 150 тысяч воинов при 20 000 колесниц, стольких же слонах и со всем прочим.  
> анахини — одна десятая часть акшаухини.   
> астра — метательное оружие, применяется к описанию оружия дэвов (агнейастра, пашупата-астра, брахмастра)  
> ашвамедха - жертвоприношение коня, один из важнейших царских ритуалов  
> белый зонт — его устанавливают над царской колесницей  
> Вайшнавидья — мистическое оружие Вишну  
> Вараха — вепрь, третья великая аватара Вишну  
> дхарма — путь праведности, поддержание миропорядка  
> каджал — краска для ресниц  
> Канха — одно из имен Кришны  
> Лакшми — богиня, приносящая благополучие, супруга Вишну  
> Мурари — убийца Муры, одно из прозвищ Кришны  
> мурти — статуя бога, созданная по определенным правилам  
> Нараяна — одно из имен Вишну  
> равика — то же, что и чоли, поддерживающая грудь полоса ткани или подобие блузы   
> ратхин — колесничный воин  
> Рукмини — первая жена Кришны  
> свами — господин, обращение жены к мужу  
> сенапати — генерал, военачальник  
> Тарака, Шанкхачур — цари асуров, в разное время захватывавшие власть в Сварге (Дэвалоке, царстве богов)  
> чатуранга — прародительница шахмат


End file.
